A popular alternative to smoking tobacco based products, such as cigarettes, is inhaling vapors from a pen-sized vaporizing device, also known as electronic cigarettes. Some of these devices vaporize a substance, such as a liquid or oil, using a metal heating element that is in constant contact with the substance. Unfortunately, in these devices the substance of which a user is consuming may also be in constant contact with welds, glues, or by-products of vaporization. This increases the chance the user may consume potentially toxic vapors in addition to the vaporized substance. Thus, there is a need for a vaporizing device that can safely vaporize a substance without exposing user to toxic vapors.
Additionally, many known vaporizing devices fail to inform a user of an amount of substance either consumed or left for consumption in the vaporizing device. In some instances, a user may consume too much of the substance too quickly. In other instances, if too much of a substance is placed within the vaporizing device, the heating element may not vaporize the substance quickly enough. In such cases, the vaporized substance may take on a bitter taste to the user and waste the substance as it may no longer be desirable for consumption by the user. Therefore, in view of these difficulties, there is a need for improved vaporizing devices and techniques.